


Get It Right

by GritaChita



Series: Minewt's Songs [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho always blamed himself for his friends' death. Newt always said it wasn't his fault. But it was, and it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making a certain character acting like as a bad guy, but he isn't.

**_What have I done? I wish I could run, away from this ship going under_ **

“We should go out there and find a way out.”

It was Minho who suggested, making his other friends frown. Alby broke the silence, “Minho, are you crazy?”

His friends thought he was crazy. But he insisted, convincing every one of them to let him go. He was willing to take risk, to do anything so they could get out from the glade.

The others didn't agree, but Newt chuckled, saying that Minho could be right. That maybe they needed to find a way out by themselves. Minho smiled as the blonde managed to convince the others to let Minho go for at least a day.

* * *

**_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_ **

It was the day Minho ran the maze for the first time. He didn't come back until late and all the Gladers were concern if Minho didn't make it before the gate closed. Only God knew what was in there. So Nick, their leader, got in the maze to find Minho, but it wasn't long before Minho came back. Alby looked at him in horror, “Where's Nick?”

Minho was confused, “What are you talking about?”

“He got in to get you, you didn't meet him?” Alby explained making Minho's eyes widen. He turned, wanting to get back to the maze to find Nick, but the maze was roaring, giving sign that it was time to close the gate.

Later that night, the sound from the maze was louder than usual, followed by a loud screeching scream. Minho was sitting in the forest when he heard the voice. His head jerked to the maze and felt his body shuddered. _Nick_. _I'm sorry, Nick_ , he whispered to himself before burying his head to his knees.

“It's not your fault,” Minho didn't have to raise his head to know who the voice belonged to. He whispered, “As a matter of fact, it is, Newt.”

“Nick was the one who wanted to –“ Minho cut his words, “But I was the one who make him, I shucking did that to him, Newt.”

He was crying and blaming himself. He wanted to punch something, _someone_ , whoever they were who put them in the glade. But Newt kept calm and let his knees fall before Minho. “Minho, hey, it's okay.”

Minho didn't buy it; tears kept flowing down his face. So Newt got closer, placed his hands around Minho's back carefully, “It's okay, Min. You're okay; it's not your fault.”

* * *

**_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_ **

There was another greenie named Ben and he was excited to run the maze. Minho wasn't. He'd been running with Newt ever since people began to come up with the box. Alby had figured that Newt would keep Minho away from trouble. Minho enjoyed running with Newt. But they need more people, more runners. The maze was far too big for the two to explore. So Minho got stuck with Ben and Newt went with George.

Ben was a really good kid – and he memorized their path so well, so eventually Minho let himself enjoy running with Ben. He spent the day with Ben in the maze, and then went mapping their section at night in the Map Room. He wasn't even aware when his blonde friend began stressing out for little things in the Glade.

Until one day, Newt jumped off the wall.

Minho cried by himself in the Deadheads that day. He blamed himself for not sparing more of his time to talk to Newt, to listen to Newt. So the next day he told Ben to run in Newt's section with George while he ran another section. Faster than usual, further than usual. He didn't rest for lunch or drink. He ran.

That went for a while. He always came back in time seconds before the gate closing, and kept running to the Map Room when the other runners almost finished their tasks. He also spent the night there, telling everyone not to disturb him or he'd bark them off.

“Why are you avoiding me?” It was Newt coming to the Map Room, so he didn't bark. Instead, he kept drawing the map, “Am not.”

“Bullshit.”

Minho didn't response; hands kept moving to connect the drawing by the other runners.

“Minho,” Newt pushed with a low tone making Minho still, “I need to find a way out.”

Newt sighed. He was annoyed, “Obviously. You're the Keeper of the Runners, that's your job.”

“I need to get you out of this place.”

“Min–“ Newt took a step closer but Minho sighed loudly. The boy put his pencil down and looked Newt in the eyes, “I need to run faster and I swear I'll find us a way out, I need to get you out from here. So please, Newt. Let me do my job.”

They were standing in silence, eyes met the others. It was Newt who broke it, “Bloody idiot.”

He walked around the table and pulled Minho in a hug. Minho was surprised, but his hand instinctively moved to pat Newt's head. He heard Newt whispered, “Just, don't die.”

* * *

**_Can I start again, with my faith shaken? Cause I can’t go back and undo this_ **

“I'm sorry,” He immediately apologized as he woke up. Newt was startled, “You're up.”

“I'm sorry,” He said again. Newt looked like he hadn't slept for days, and maybe he hadn't.

“About what?”

“Alby, how is he?”

“Med-jacks take care of him,” The blonde got up from his seat and added, “I'll get you something to eat.”

“Newt, I'm so–“ Newt cut him, “Stop saying sorry, Min.”

Newt didn't say that it was Minho's fault. That was when he knew that it was really his fault. He didn't cry, but something inside his chest clenched hard, refusing to take in the air he was breathing.

* * *

**_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_ **

“Thomas, you need to go first.”

His voice was low, startling the younger boy beside him, “What are you talking about?”

“I need to keep my eyes to everyone. You go first; I go last, got it?”

Thomas nodded slowly, but immediately yelling to the others, “Come on, follow me!”

Minho waited until everyone passed the gate safely, Newt tailing before him. Honestly he didn't really give a damn about everyone, but he needed to keep an eye on Newt. They needed to go fast and he was worried if Newt could keep up with his limp.

Minho cursed himself for pitying Newt in his mind earlier. The boy saved his shucking life from the Griever's attack, the limp was far forgotten. _Of course Newt didn’t need him, he was strong_ , he thought. He took a deep breath as they found the door with the Exit sign. _This is ridiculous_ , he thought. But they were out; they weren't trapped in the Glade or in the Maze anymore.

Thomas opened the door only to find men in uniform laying down on the floor. They were dead, Minho could tell. It looked like a hallway of a big hospital with broken glass on their side.

They walked through the hallway when Minho's eyes caught a very horrible view inside the glass next to him. There were two dead bodies laying on two beds. The bodies were covered with white sheets that had fresh blood splattered on it. Minho squinted his eyes a little to read the label on the wall near the beds but he stopped track. One of them said Benjamin and the other said Albert.

“Were those –“ His voice cracked. He hoped they weren't who he thought they were. Newt was next to him, eyes darted away from the bodies, “Come on. Let’s go.”

He snatched Newt's arm, “Newt, those were –“

“Minho, come on,” Newt's hand was on Minho's and he was trying to look at everywhere but the room inside the glass. Minho slowly let his grip on Newt's arm, “Newt –“

“Minho!” Minho's head turned to Newt and found the blonde's eyes were glistening with tears of sadness. He grabbed Minho's arms and guided him to keep walking, whispering _let's go_ over and over again.

They made it to the door to the outside world. Losing Chuck in the middle of their journey was not part of the plan. Everyone was crying, but Minho didn't. He thought that maybe he didn't have any heart left after all they'd been through. Another two of his friends died in front of him. And he was the cause at least for one of them, he killed Gally.

“I should've done it faster,” He meant to whisper it to himself. But Newt was sitting very close to him.

“What –“ Minho's words slipped, his voice cracked again, “Chuck is dead, and it was because of me –“

Newt turned his body to face Minho, as much as he could inside the cramped helicopter, “No, it wasn’t –“

“– I promise to keep an eye for everyone and –“

“Min, stop it!” Newt hissed. Minho's face was red and his jaw clenched hard. Newt placed a hand on his cheek, soothing the tense feeling from the boy in front of him, “Stop blaming yourself for everything that went wrong.”

Minho didn't move. He was tired and angry to himself. Sighing, he let his head fall to Newt's shoulder, hoping the other glader and the people who saved them were dead asleep from tiredness.

“It's not your fault,” Newt whispered to his ear. Minho almost believed him.

* * *

**_But if I get stronger and wiser, I’ll get through this_ **

The tattoo on his back felt heavy. And as if he didn't know it, Newt made sure to convince everyone that he was their leader. Sure, he was the Keeper of the Runners back in the Glade, but all he said to the runners were to be careful, and don't die. That certainly didn't help.

But Newt knew that. So the night before they went to the Scorch, the blonde talked to him, “You are our leader, Min, but I'm here if you need any help.”

He scoffed, muttering that the leader didn't need any help. But both knew that they still got each other's back even after what happened.

* * *

**_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air, and accept the truth that sometimes life isn’t fair_ **

If he said the lightning was hurt, it was nothing compared those electric guns. Minho felt his consciousness fading away, only hearing his friends' voices yelling his name while he was being dragged by WICKED.

In the darkness, he blamed himself. To think they believed that he was the leader, he thought before his mind went black.

* * *

**_I’ll send out a wish, I’ll send up a prayer, and finally someone will see how much I care_ **

He groaned as he felt pain all over his body. The room was white. WICKED, he thought. He groaned again, feeling stupid already. He was taking risk by aiming the gun a bit closer to the WICKED men. He never used a gun before, not a shotgun. He was no Harriet, so he figured shooting the gun from closer distant was a good idea. It was, but he didn't count the men to have a spare electric gun with them, shooting Minho by the time he was about to run back to his friends.

It felt like he'd been unconscious for days and then he woke up not knowing what to do. The room didn't seem to have any door, there was no way out. _Impossible_ , he snapped in his mind. Somewhere in the wall was a door, he was sure.

He was about to try punching the wall when suddenly he heard a loud bang from the wall in front of him. Minho took a step back, braving himself for whatever it was behind the wall. As the wall broke, he opened his eyes trying to see across the dust and found out that it was a bazooka.

Minho was about to panic because he didn't have any weapon with him and right in front of him the man was holding a shucking bazooka. But then a figure came from behind the man and gripped his body in a tight embrace, “Thank God, you're okay.”

“Newt,” He swore this time his voice didn't crack. He immediately put his arms around the blonde, “You've found me. I thought –“

“Come on, keep the reunion for later,” The man, turned out to be Jorge, shouted.

Minho didn't let Newt's hand as they ran from the room to outside. He also didn't miss when Newt squeezed his hand back, silently telling Minho that he'd always be there for him. And for Minho, it was enough.

* * *

**_What can you do when your good isn’t good enough and all that you touch tumbles down?_ **

Minho wanted to punch something, to hurt someone. But he couldn't. So he stayed silent beside Newt. The boy still had a sad smile plastered in his face, but Minho knew better that he was devastated inside. Newt proved it by snatching Minho's hand when the bigger boy took his hand. He didn't want Minho's pity, as much as he didn't want to hurt him even when the monster inside his brain told him so.

Minho's heart broke for Newt. He felt useless; he couldn't do anything to save the boy. It almost felt like the fall all over again. Newt was breaking all over again. And it was Minho's fault all over again.

* * *

**_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things; I just wanna fix it somehow_ **

Newt left and Minho was freaking out. Minho never freaked out. Not in the Box, not in the Glade, not in the Maze. Never. But then he did because Newt left.

Frypan had to sit him before he could do something stupid. Anything stupid. The dark boy's voice was low, whispering words in attempt to calm Minho down. Minho didn't realize it before, but Minho only had Newt and Frypan after they left the Glade. Sure there were Thomas and the others, but, _shuck_ , he felt terrible, because Thomas was only part of his plan to get Newt out from the Maze, from WICKED.

But then Newt had gone. He couldn't help but blaming himself again, because he could've protected Newt or stayed behind with him. He needed to take Newt back and bring him to Paradise. So he listened to Frypan's soothing voice, mentally preparing a plan to rescue Newt.

He resisted the urge to hug Fry when he was the one who immediately agreed to Minho's plan. He didn't expect Brenda to agree, let alone Jorge. But he was furious knowing that Thomas had doubts. That shank always, _always_ , made a move without thinking, but he had shucking doubts when it came to save Newt.

Minho was about to shout to him when Fry, again, replaced Newt's job and saved the day. The boy put his hand on Minho's back before getting up from his seat, “Look, man. I know y'all think now that Newt is infected, he belongs to that place. But guess what, he doesn't. He's my family and if y'all don't think the same way, then you can do whatever you want to do and Minho and I are just gonna go by ourselves.”

Once again, he resisted the urge to hug the boy. He almost cried, because someone understood. Someone cared. Someone was willing to fix the mess with him.

* * *

**_But how many times will it take?_ **

They found Newt in a very bad state. Dark circles could be seen around his eyes. They talked to him, asked the blonde to come with them. But he refused.

Newt's mind was filled with rage, he took a very deep breath trying to clear his mind, “I don't expect you guys to understand, but I can't be with you guys anymore. It's gonna be hard enough for me now, and it'll make it worse if I know you have to witness it.”

It was silence before he continued, “Or worst of all, if I hurt you.”

Minho's jaw clenched as Thomas and the others took a step back after hearing what Newt just said. He didn't. Frypan didn’t. They stayed still with eyes glued to the ground.

“So let's say our bloody goodbyes, and then you can promise to remember me from the good old days,” Newt said again calmly making Minho raised his view to Newt.

“I can't do that –“ But Newt snapped to him, “Bloody hell, Minho!”

Somehow Minho knew that his friends took another step back. He didn't blame Frypan if he did too, because Newt never snapped like that. _Slint-heads_ , Minho muttered. He turned, “Can I talk to Newt alone?”

Frypan looked Minho in the eyes but Minho just nodded to him, reassuring that it was fine to leave him. Thomas on the other side swallowed hard, not wanting to leave Minho alone. But Jorge snatched his arm and dragged him away. As the others left the two, Newt immediately barked to the boy in front of him, “What do you want?”

“For you to come with us, we'll find the cure for you,” Minho answered calmly. He realized that Newt wasn't really himself so he didn't see the point of barking back.

“Shuck the cure! There's no bloody cure!” Newt barked again.

“Newt –“ Minho raised his voice a bit, hoping Newt could come down. He didn’t, “There's no cure, and we both know that I'll never be the same ever again!”

Minho took a step closer to the blonde, “Newt, let me help you.”

Somehow it triggered something inside Newt. Minho could see Newt's eyes turning dark and full with anger.

“You've done nothing but helpful, Min! In the Glade, in the Maze, in the Scorch, you've been the one who caused problems for this whole damn time! These all are your bloody faults!”

Minho's fist tightened. His eyes left Newt's and gazed back at his shoes again. Shuck, it wasn't supposed to hurt as he knew Newt didn't mean it. But it was, and maybe Newt meant it, because what Newt's said was all true. He was the cause of all this problems. He was the one who caused Nick's death. And Ben's, and Alby's, and Chuck's.

Somehow he already knew that, he always thought that he was the main problem. All this time it had been Newt who comforted him and told him that those weren't his faults. But then that Newt said it, he knew that he was the problem. He led his friends to death, he killed his friends.

Minho pressed his palms to cover his eyes, suppressing the tears coming out, “I'm sorry.”

Newt's heart broke as he heard Minho whispering his apology. He managed to bring some sense back to his brain, but Minho already fell to his knees muttering sorry, again and again, “Min, I'm sorry. Oh my God, Min, shuck.”

“You're right, Newt, it's all my faults.”

“Min–“ Newt got himself closer to Minho, trying to reach the boy without hurting him, but Minho didn't stop, “I'm sorry, Newt, I'm really sorry.”

Soon, they were startled by a loud noise. It was time for the people from the Crank Palace came to get Newt. They didn't say anything – Minho was slightly surprised that they didn't attack him, and dragged Newt from where he stood. Minho's eyes became blurry from the tears swelling up, but he could faintly hear Newt's surprisingly soft voice, “I'm sorry, Min, it's not your fault.”

 _Or maybe it is_ , Minho thought before he fell down to the ground and everything went black. He wished Newt would be there to show Minho the light.

* * *

**_How many times will it take, to get it right?_ **

He could hear it. It was Newt's voice talking back to Thomas. He was hiding behind a giant rock so his two friends couldn't see him.

 _What are they doing here?_ Minho asked himself. “And tell Minho that it's not his fault. It never was, never is. I love the boy, Tommy, but he was always too bloody busy blaming himself for everything that happened.”

 _Newt loves him_ , Minho thought. He swallowed his spit trying not to make any noise. There was silence before Thomas talked back, “Okay, I'll tell him.”

“Thank you, Tommy. Now, do it.”

“No, Newt, no –“ Thomas words was cut with Newt's crack voice, “Please, Tommy, please.”

 _What the shuck_ , Minho asked in his mind. But he didn't need to finish his thought as he heard a loud shotgun.

He froze. _No, no, no, shucking Thomas, no_. He decided to go out from his hiding place just to see the worst view in his life. Thomas' hand was up with a gun attached in it. In front of him was a blonde-haired boy laying on the ground, dark blood pooling around his head. _Newt_. _Shuck, Newt_.

“No,” He thought he whispered, but Thomas could hear him. The brunette's head snapped to Minho and his eyes widened. “Minho, I –“

But Minho didn't care. He ran towards the lifeless body and carefully place Newt's head to his lap, trying his best to wake the blonde up, “No, Newt, come on!”

“NEWT!!” He was fully screaming. Anger and sadness was filling his veins. The urge to hurt Thomas was crossing his mind, but his heart couldn't take to lose any more friends. Not after Newt.

Seeing Newt's laying down in his lap, he burst out, chanting the blonde's name like a mantra over and over again. His face turned red and he swore the air got really thick he couldn't breathe. Once again, he fell, meeting darkness. But this time he wished he never woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
